


That Feeling in My Chest When You Walk By

by PennamePersona



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, PINING KEITH, flustered Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: Lance is...intolerable.Obviously.A Voltron Secret Santa fic for dreamer-chara





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this is so close to the deadline BUT I hope you like it!!!

Lance is...intolerable.

 

Obviously.

 

* * *

 

So the thing about being in love is that you usually have to deal with a lot of angst and pining and pain.

 

But somehow, Lance is avoiding that this time around.

 

It isn't fair, really, it's probably cruel, but on the flip-side, he does have to deal with being really...flustered, all the time.

 

  
_All_ the time.

 

Any time he sees Keith, he just _knows_ , and then he's blushing and looking at Keith subtly (or as subtly as he can; he knows himself, and subtlety is most definitely not his strong suit, and a lot of that is on purpose) and thinking "he like me, he likes me, he likes me."

 

Because Lance isn't a complete idiot, he knows the signs of crushes, of caring, he's been aware of that for so long, he can't remember a time without the acute knowledge of "he likes her" or "their family doesn't care" and yeah, that's sad when you're a kid, that's overwhelming sometimes, but Lance likes being good at this.

 

Usually, especially when it comes to himself.

 

Not this time.

 

* * *

 

Lance is intolerable, but not for the reasons people might assume.

 

Lance is a damn good person, actually, even if he's a moron, and he just cares so much, it's...a lot for Keith to handle. Keith, who bounced around in foster care, Keith, who never had many people he cared about, Keith, who is suddenly surrounded by an entire family.

 

And by Lance, who is obviously part of that family, but also someone that Keith actually has feelings for, which is absolutely weird for Keith, having feelings for someone, it's something he doesn't know what to do with, so he doesn't do _anything_ with it, and Pidge calls him an idiot all the time because of it.

 

She says that Keith is _pining_  which is _awful_ , and naturally Pidge has no words of comfort, only cryptids, which is almost better, but still.

 

Ouch is pretty much Keith's new motto in reference to Lance (replacing "what").

 

* * *

 

"Alright, dude, you've got to do something about this," Hunk says. "You're _both_ pining now."

 

"I know, I know," Lance says, still looking at Keith from across the lounge. He's laughing with Pidge, which is great, since both of them are kind of loners and it's about time they bonded. Lance was getting sick of Pidge trying to convince him that alien conspiracies were true. Just because they were in space and aliens were obviously real does not mean that all of Pidge's UFO sightings happened. One of them was totally a hat.

 

Keith is just as bad, but _he_ tried to convince Lance that Bigfoot was real, which is _worse._  


Doesn't stop Keith from being hot, though. Doesn't stop Keith from being just the kind of person Lance cares about, which is actually a lot of different kinds of people because of who Lance is, but still, sad boy still adjusting to a new family? 100% Lance's type, apparently.

 

"You know he likes you, why don't you say anything?" Hunk asks, bumping Lance with his arm. "It'd make it easier on all of us. Any time you two are in the same room, you could cut the romantic tension with a knife. I think Coran has tried."

 

"It's not that easy!" Lance says. "I don't want to say the wrong thing. Maybe he isn't ready?"

 

"Dude," Hunk says. "It's okay to be nervous, but seriously, this is the time to get over it. He likes you. You like him. Love is worth the risk."

 

Lance looks at Hunk, then, takes in his gentle, supportive expression, the same smile that he always gives Lance in times of trouble, the smile he learned from one of his moms (the one who is the sweetest person in the entire world, aside from Hunk, in Lance's opinion, because when they met the first thing she said to Lance was a thank you for helping Hunk out in the transition to the Garrison, which wasn't trouble at all because Hunk is great), the smile that's gotten Lance through a lot.

 

And in that moment, Lance knows that Hunk is right.

 

* * *

 

Keith walks into the lounge that night, because he can't sleep, because space is too vast sometimes, and that comforts him most days, but tonight, it means that there's a million ways to be alone.

 

He's surprised to see Lance in the lounge, which immediately makes his chest ache. It's odd for Lance to be here, now, instead of getting the beauty sleep that he's usually so insistent about.

 

"Lance?" Keith asks, quietly, not wanting to break the quiet, shatter the moment, or anything else he usually does with his bluntness.

 

"Oh," Lance says, turning to see him. "Keith. Good, I need to talk to you."

 

"About what?" Keith asks, completely thrown for a loop. Lance is blushing slightly, seeming nervous, which is odd for Lance, who is usually so confident.

 

"About your crush on me," Lance says, and Keith can feel the blood rushing out of his face. 

 

"What." Keith says, stepping backwards, panicking, and Lance gets up, steps forward slowly, so slowly, like Keith is a scared animal, which is basically what he feels like, anyway, so it works.

 

"Should've phrased that differently," Lance says. "About our mutual crushes on each other."

 

He trips over the words a bit, making it all so much more realistic, like Keith isn't dreaming.

 

He pinches himself, which normally works during his nightmares.

 

He doesn't wake up.

 

* * *

 

"Keith?" Lance asks, so nervous, so terrified, actually, because he might know that Keith likes him but that doesn't mean this was the right thing to do.

 

But then Keith is almost collapsing and Lance is catching him and they're staring into each other's eyes and Keith has this small, heartbreaking smile and Lance is almost _crying_ he's so beautiful.

 

Keith reaches up one hand and gently touches Lance's face and says, "I really like you, Lance," and Lance gives him a wobbly smile and says, "Same, buddy," which maybe isn't the most romantic thing in the world, but Keith just grins wider and throws back his head to laugh, and it's the best thing Lance has ever seen.

 

Tomorrow, he'll tell Hunk that he was totally right, but for now, he's going to stay up too late with Keith, talk to him, whisper stupid, wonderful things and maybe hold hands and be _dumb_  and it's honestly one of Lance's favorite memories for a long, long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Late Holidays! Find me on [tumblr](http://www.pennamepersona.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
